


Dig Your Nails Into My Skin, You Won't Stop Me

by LucyFangirl, t0bemadeofglass



Series: The Mirrorverse Avengers Series [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mirrorverse, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Dark!Steve, Dark!Tony, Dom!Steve, Dom!Tony, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Minor pain play, Mirror Universe, Mostly Safe Sane and Consensual this time around, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Sub!Natasha, Threesome - F/M/M, d/s dynamics, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyFangirl/pseuds/LucyFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve engage in a game of hide and seek with Natasha, promising her a five minute head start before the real fun begins.  For Natasha, it's all about the anticipation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dig Your Nails Into My Skin, You Won't Stop Me

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back, from outer space! As both of our schedules are so hectic during the school/normal work year, summers seem to be the best time we can write and get more of these story arcs cranked out, so hopefully you're still interested and willing to keep going, because goodness, we've got tons of ideas. 
> 
> As ever: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read the tags.

It had been some time since Nat had decided to let Steve in again, to try to trust him and give him another chance, and so far, the man hadn’t disappointed her.  True, things had mostly gone back to the way they were before--but this time around Steve was, well, different. Better.  Like he finally was using the head atop his shoulders instead of thinking with his cock alone.  It wasn’t as though their situations had changed, either.  He was still her master, she his bondswoman, but he didn’t go above and beyond to hurt her anymore. He didn’t strive to oppress and abuse her.  She found she could relax and enjoy what he did, more so than ever before. It was a far better situation than she ever could have believed possible after being captured by SHIELD and turned into human chattel.

 

So one evening, as she and Steve lay in bed--technically, she was tied to the bed, as Steve usually liked her to be-- when he asked her, what she thought about bringing Stark back into the picture, Natasha was more than a little curious.

 

“Are you bored with me already, Master?” she asked quietly, a hint of a smile on her lips as she stared down at him.  He smirked up from his place between her legs, where he was alternating between languorous licks of her slit and hard nips on her inner thighs.

 

“Kitten, you know there’s no possible chance I could get bored with you. It’s perfectly fascinating work, always coming up with new ways to torment you and bring you to heel.” To underscore his point, he reached up and gave her nipple a hard pinch--he liked to bring her little spurts of pain at wholly unexpected moments.  “But Stark came to talk to me the other day.  I guess he’s bored to death since Bruce is at a convention for some science thing that Tony had no desire to go to, but he has a penthouse he’s apparently been dying to break in.”  The thought alone made Steve grin as his lips latched onto her inner thigh and sucked hard.  “Thought we could have a little fun if we went,” he murmured when he pulled away.  She whined beneath him, body trembling.  

 

“Do you want to, Master?” she asked, voice quiet, breathy, and her eyes were half-lidded when she looked back down at him.  

 

“Yes, I do, kitten.” Steve already had an idea or two for things that they could do once they were within the walls of Stark’s new property, and the thought made his cock grow even harder.

 

“Then I do, too.” Natasha smiled then, a big, genuine smile that few people, even Steve, saw often. On an impulse, he hoisted himself up from her thighs and crashed his mouth against hers, framing her face with his hands as he plundered her mouth. She moaned, feeling his hard cock already pressing against her inner thigh as she yielded to him, shivering beneath his touch with desire, legs coming to wrap around his hips to hold him even closer, as though she could will his pants off and press him into her.  

 

“Ah, ah,” he murmured, pulling away after pressing another quick, teasing kiss to her lips, leaving her to whine in his wake.  “Patience.  Good things come to those who wait.”  

 

She pouted, causing him to reach up and grip her jaw, forcing his thumb into her mouth.  “Don’t make those faces at me, kitten,” he growled, voice darkening as his eyes glazed over.  It was all fun and games until she started being a brat.  Then it got _really_ fun.  

 

\---

 

They had explained the instructions to Natasha, and had given her five minutes. Five minutes in which she was allowed a head start, not knowing the way around the new penthouse aside from what she could guess.  Five minutes for her to try and find a hiding spot while the boys waited on the bottom floor.  Jarvis would alert her when her time was up, and then they would come hunting for her.

 

She swallowed down the bubble of excitement threatening to spill from her stomach and out her lips as she padded on light feet through what must’ve been the third kitchen. How many did the dumb bastard need? It didn't help that the penthouse, so to speak, was on multiple floors, because Tony Stark didn't just do one damn floor of an apartment complex. Oh no, that was too easy, and so there Nat was, between floors and trying to guess at the next best move to make. She'd just decided on hiding within one of the many large cupboards in the room when Jarvis sounded above her. Her time was up, and she swore she could hear their feet pounding up the stairs. Heart jumping into her throat, she quickly shoved herself into the small spot, grateful for how limber being with Steve every night had made her. The guy apparently couldn't get enough of bending her into a pretzel. She cracked the door to her cupboard as she did her best to slow and even her breathing, willing her heart to slow down so she could listen harder. _Yes_. That was definitely Steve's voice.

 

"She'll be somewhere small. Somewhere she thinks we won't look. Don’t bother walking quietly, it won't do anything; she's too attuned to the sound of anything in the silence to be fooled."

 

Damn him for knowing her so well.  Her body trembled so violently she was amazed that it didn’t alert them to her position.  Speaking of, how the hell did they know that she’d be on this floor?  Oh she’d be having a talk, somehow, to Tony about using Jarvis to cheat.  She could hear the footsteps as they grew closer and she pressed her hand to her mouth to keep herself from breathing too loudly--at least she hoped so.  The steps seemed to stop just to the left of her, but there was no creak of the floorboards to let her know if more pressure was put on them as the man bent down.  She could only hope they wouldn’t think to check the cupboards.  Honestly, she was proud of herself for even thinking of it.  

 

A minute passed, at least, maybe even two, before the footsteps passed.  They seemed to have decided that they would move together, likely to ensure they could overpower her.  She’d been given permission, after all, to fight back. In fact, they were _hoping_ for it. Tony had assured her it’d be more fun that way and she wasn’t about to complain, thinking the same thing if she was honest with herself.  There was something about the thrill of the chase, the possibility of getting away that made her heart pump all the harder and covered the apex of her thighs in slick arousal.  She waited one more minute, counting backwards from sixty in her head, before cracking the cupboard and staring out.  From all sides of the room it seemed to be clear, and carefully she crawled out, not trusting herself to stay in the same spot.  

 

If Steve thought she’d be going for the least obvious places, then she’d hide in the incredibly obvious ones.  On silent feet she stood and padded her way from the room, certain that one moment or the next she’d feel arms wrap around her wrists and the game would be done.  She didn’t want it to be done, not yet.  They’d likely moved to the bottom floors,  she decided when she looked around and didn’t see the slightest hint of them, and carefully she crept towards the bedroom.  The small shower would be a perfect place to lay down in, her shadow hidden, and she very much doubted they’d even bother checking there.  It was unlike her to leave herself in such a vulnerable position, and though she couldn’t deny the idea terrified her, it was strategically the soundest plan she could come up with on such short notice.  

 

The hallway to the bedroom was empty, blessedly, and she let out the softest sigh of relief when she saw the curtain was already closed.  Slowly, she slid herself back into the tub, closing the curtain the rest of the way as she forced herself to calm down.   _Safe_.  She was safe.  When they came back upstairs she’d move again, this time pick a new floor.  It would be best to keep them guessing as long as possible; that would wind them up and ensure they were in a good mood when they eventually took her.  

 

She couldn’t deny the heat between her legs now at the idea, at how Steve would hold her down with just one hand while his other would replace her collar--to add to the feel of the scenario he’d removed it, and her neck felt bare and she herself could’ve sworn she was already naked.  He’d hold her tight while Stark fucked her face, and Steve would take her from behind--

 

She bit down hard on her bottom lip.  Okay.  New topic; the current was making her weak in the knees and she wasn’t even standing up.  Again she heard the sound of footsteps, this time only one pair as the other man likely searched the bedroom.  She caught her breath and sank ever-so slightly deeper into the tub.  ‘ _Please don’t find me, please don’t find me._ ’ She was having way too much fun to want to be done just yet.  From within the tub she could see the man’s shadow--Steve, judging by the broad shoulders and the way he held himself--popping his head into the bathroom to look behind the door.  That nearly made her gulp, expecting any minute that the curtains would rip open and--.

 

“She’s not in here,” Steve murmured quietly, closing the door behind him, muffling whatever he said next.  She relaxed, boneless, and closed her eyes in relief.  How much more of this could her heart take?  It was already pounding so hard against her chest she thought it might burst.  She waited a good few minutes, counting the numbers slowly out in her head, before even so much as shifting upwards, trying to turn her head to the side to see if she could hear any better than before.  Nothing seemed to move from outside the door, and very slowly she shifted so that the shower curtain didn’t even make a sound.  She _so_ had this in the bag.  She stepped across the bathroom to open up the door, peeking her head out and around the corner.  All clear again, and as she shifted the door wider she winced as it started to squeak.  Oh, shit.  She waited another minute, counting slowly down from sixty to zero, before moving once more.  

 

 _'Where to next?'_ As quietly as she could, she exhaled and took a steadying breath. As much as the thrill of the hunt was arousing her, it was distracting for the same reason. If she wanted to draw this out as long as possible--wanted to get the boys worked up into a truly gratifying primal mindset, she needed to prolong this as long as possible. That meant thinking on her feet, not just reacting to them, but actively plotting ahead, strategizing, anticipating. She’d only be able to do this with a clear, cool head.

 

If Steve thought that she’d make sure to stay in well-hidden places, then under the bed was the next place she wanted to go.  They’d move through the room, not even thinking to check there, and she’d be able to keep moving, keep passing on to the next place.  Eventually, she thought, she’d let them find her and as she tiptoed through the house she couldn’t help the heat that settled between her thighs.  For the next few minutes, they managed to keep the game up, and she wondered if they were even trying yet.  If they really were trying to find her, or if they were simply letting her wear herself out while they played the game the same way she did.  Steve was a damn good tactician after all, and she wouldn’t have been amazed if he predicted her moves as well as she’d started to predicting his.  Or at least thinking she was predicting his.  

 

She was on her way to the sixth room, having bounced between the top two before moving onto the bottom floor, when there was the softest whisper of a door opening, of footsteps approaching  just behind her.   _Shit_.  She took off sprinting, being as silent as she could as she dropped down the last few steps and into a roll, landing in a crouch before getting to her feet and taking off again.  

 

Right into Steve’s waiting arms-- _damn_.  In her instinctive flight she had forgotten her hunters could have split up.

 

Her fists found his chest, pushed back against him even as one of his hands gripped at her wrists, twisting her around so that her back was against his chest.  Her bare foot slammed into his instep, and she heard the softest intake of breath as he grabbed for her second arm right before her elbow could jam back into his stomach.  He growled in her ear and the sound nearly made her knees go weak with want, and as he twisted her arm around even harder she saw Tony coming towards them, his lips pulled back in a smirk.  She kicked out at Stark, catching him in the chest before he managed to catch her ankle and hold it tight.  Snarling and thrashing in her anger, she shouldn’t have been as surprised that the both of them could hold her as she was--but _damn_ they must’ve figured this out ahead of time.  She tried not to laugh at the thought of them figuring it out, likely with Bruce as their test subject, and she groaned at the thought of what would’ve come afterwards--a harbinger to what she had coming for her.  

 

With some difficulty, and several snarls of anger from her, they managed to pull her into the nearest bedroom, hoisted her just high enough off the ground that she couldn’t get any sort of traction.  

 

“We’ve got a live one,” Tony snarked, his eyes flashing with glee as they managed to maneuver her onto the bed, her back hitting the turned-down dark bedsheets. Tony pulled out straps from the underside of the bed to wrap around one ankle, then moved over to the other, narrowly avoiding a kick to the face as she shouted at him to get off of her.  Steve just laughed quietly, doing the same to her wrists so that they were about to be fixed above her head.  

 

“No, I want her to fight back,” Tony murmured, and her eyes flashed over to his, heard Steve’s low groan of appreciation as he fixed a hand in her hair and tipped her head back. Tony’s voice thickened with rough lust. “I want to feel her wrists pinned underneath me as she struggles.”

 

“Aren’t you a pretty little spy?” Steve murmured, his usually bright-blue eyes darkened with desire as pupils dilated and his tongue flicked out of his mouth to brush against his bottom lip.  She nearly spat in his face, and his fist fixated over her throat.  “Mm, looks a little bare for me, Tony.  Don’t you think?”  

 

“Definitely.  Our new pet needs to know who she belongs to.”  Tony grinned as he moved away, leaving Natasha’s ankles bound but her hands still lashing out at Steve’s chest, nails ripping at his shirt as he tried to keep her still.  

 

“Come on now, kitten,” he teased as he gripped her wrists and laid her down on the bed, straddling her chest and pinning her hands above her head.  She lost her breath as she stared up at him, heat rising in her cheeks as he grinned, eyes flashing dangerously.  “You don’t want to make me mad.”  

 

“Fuck you,” she snarled, trying to free herself, hips bucking as she attempted to get him off of her.  “Seriously, fuck both of you and let me go--.”

 

One of his free hands pressed against her mouth, and so she bit down on his flesh, not nearly hard enough to break it but enough to earn her a slap across the face.  The safe word that Steve had given her to use just this once, to cement her trust flashed through her mind quickly, but no way in hell was she anywhere near ready to say it.  Not when things were just getting fun.  She could hear Tony crossing back over towards them and in no time Steve had her head lifted up and the familiar feel of leather wrapped tight around her throat,  displaying the D-Ring with Steve and Tony’s names embossed on the metal dog tag that raised goosebumps on her skin at the chill of it.  

 

“Now now, pet, we’ll get to the fucking part in a minute.”  Tony’s smile was certain and cocky and all the things she’d grown to crave from him when he took control.  He reached down to grab at Natasha’s chin, forcing her upwards as Steve released her hands to hoist off his own shirt.  Nat shoved against Tony, ignoring how Steve had shifted his hips so that they were positioned over her own and she could feel him _right_ where she wanted him.  She tried not to groan as he shifted his hips into hers, as she opened her mouth to Tony as he gripped her by the collar and kept her close.  Her attacks turned half-hearted, she hated to admit, though once his lips left hers, his cheeks colored and his eyes lidded with lust, she resumed without hesitation, snarling and trying to fight back against them.  Steve’s hands found her shirt and ripped it into pieces, shoving it off of her and onto the floor, followed by her bra.  Good thing she’d planned on an old ratty one rather than one of their favorites.

 

"Get off of me you, fucking idiot!" she suddenly demanded, making Steve reach over to grab her by the chin, hard. Tony just smirked and stripped as Nat tried to fight against Steve, only to get smacked across the face then grabbed again.

 

"Don't you dare think you can order either of us around. You're _ours_ do you understand, Natasha? What you want doesn't factor in. It doesn't matter. We'll fuck you till the end of the world if we want."

 

"You won't last five minutes inside me-ah!" Steve shoved his thumb into her mouth, keeping it wide open as he glowered. Tony, from the side, gave a quiet groan.

 

"You want this mouth on you? You sure?" Steve asked. Tony nodded.

 

"Fuck yeah. If she's this mouthy she's gotta be good. All that experience no doubt." He smirked as Steve moved Natasha, turning her over until her front rested on the bed and, with his hand still on her mouth and throat, held her open until Tony came around into her line of vision. He knelt on the bed in front of Natasha, and without warning shoved his cock into her mouth. She moaned, as much in arousal as in protest, and Tony smirked as Steve shoved her head down further onto Tony’s cock, ignoring how she started to gag.  She blinked back quick tears, forcing herself to relax and take him in.  Tony wasn’t even the biggest of the two there, but the angle was strange, and the pressure on her throat new.  

 

"Get used to it. It doesn't get easier from here and we've got all day and all night to play with you, kitten," Steve said with a voice so thick with desire she'd have to wade through it.  He ran one hand through her hair, tugging on the red curls when she whimpered from around Tony’s cock, squeezing her eyes shut as her body began to tremble.  

 

“Good girl,” Steve cooed as he massaged her scalp gently, while his free hand moved to pull her pants down, ripping them when they didn’t give way.  She gave a muffled shout of frustration, though it was to be expected, and Tony groaned at the vibrations.  

 

“Damn, that feels good,” he said, his hips starting to move of their own accord, fucking into her mouth as she slackened her jaw and allowed herself to just take it.  Meanwhile, Steve pressed his grin against the skin of her backside when he found she hadn’t worn panties, kissing her soft skin and biting every so often.  

 

“Oh, someone’s a minx, aren’t you?” he asked, watching as she shuddered and tried to hum a response and Tony groaned again at the sensation.  

 

“Pull away for a moment,” Steve muttered.  Even without Natasha looking she could practically feel Tony shudder with disgust.  No.  He did not want that, and she smirked from around him.  Heh.  She swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock as he liked, and he gave a soft keen of pleasure as he bucked into her again.  

 

“I said pull away,” Steve growled.  The protective edge of his voice sent a thrill of arousal up Natasha’s spine, making her skin erupt into goosebumps.  She loved it when he did that, when it dawned on him just what it meant by sharing her, that someone else was given control, and when he struggled to get it back and assert his dominance over her.  

 

Tony gave a groan of disbelief before Natasha’s mouth suddenly emptied, and the scientist glowered at Steve.  “Better be for a damn good reason.  Your little kitten likes it,” he smirked, and sure enough Natasha was wet between her thighs, the scent of her arousal thick in the air.  Steve’s free hand tightened on where he’d been holding her hip before he forced two fingers into her mouth.  

 

“Suck,” he demanded, and Nat laved her tongue around them, getting them as wet as possible.  If the tightness of the way he held her said anything, it was that he wasn’t quite pleased with her.  Whoops.  Was she not supposed to enjoy it?

 

“She’s a good little thing, isn’t she?” Tony asked, almost fondly, and above her Steve relaxed as he pulled his fingers free.  “All done?”

 

“As you were,” Steve said, and Tony wasted no time in pressing himself back into Natasha’s mouth.  She was ready for it now, and relaxed as Steve brought one of his slicked fingers to her ass, working it slowly inside.  She shivered and bucked against him.  

 

“Looks like she’s lost all the fight in her already,” Tony said with a snort.  “Too bad.  I liked her fiery.”  

 

Nat looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes.  Did he, now?  She brought her hands up to massage his cock as her head bobbed on it, grinning as he lolled his head back and Steve pressed a second finger inside her, hissing at how tight she was as he worked at scissoring her open.  She barely held back a whimper, and before too long she felt Tony getting close.  Her own pleasure had been building as well, put off in the back of her mind as she tried to figure out how she was going to play this off.  As he tensed in front of her, Steve three-fingers deep in her ass and Tony flushed and panting as he came close, telling her how good she was being, she pulled off from him just as he was about to come, watching as he spilled onto the sheets with a curse of disbelief.  Steve paused behind her, torn between amusement and exasperation as she struggled to wriggle free from him as well.  She’d gotten rather good at making them lower their guards around her, and even as Tony gripped her hard by the cheek and backhanded her she heard Steve laugh.  

 

“Guess she doesn’t like you as much as you thought, Stark,” he taunted, and withdrew his fingers from her backside with a low groan of disbelief from her.  “Oh no.  You don’t deserve a reward.”

 

“Damn straight you don’t.  Lick it up,” Tony snarled, taking her by the hair and shoving her face first onto the bed.  She’d been expecting it, but Steve had relaxed beneath her, even as he pushed his cock into her now stretched out backside.  She groaned at the fullness of it, at the way Tony gripped her hair harder while she licked up the spilt come, cleaning up the mess he’d made and licking her lips when she was allowed to look up again.  She got another backhand across the face, far more gentle this time, before Tony gripped her by the throat and hoisted her up and onto her knees.  Without warning, he lined himself up and thrust into her still wet cunt, groaning as he did.  Natasha let out a wail of surprise and pleasure, her head tipping back to connect with Steve’s shoulder as he held her hands behind her back, forcing her all the closer to him.  

 

When he pressed a kiss to her lips he muttered that she’d done a good job, and she couldn’t help but feel elated that he’d appreciated the work she’d put into making sure that Tony hadn’t necessarily gotten what he wanted.  Though this was intended to be a joint effort--and man, was she enjoying the friction of the both of them, Tony’s refractory period lessened significantly thanks to a new drug he and Bruce had been testing--she was still Steve’s, and he was still determined to make up for what had happened before.  He gripped her by the collar and tipped her chin up to force his lips onto hers as Tony leaned down to pay attention to her breasts, short flashes of teeth on her nipples making her squeal and wriggle between the both of them.  

 

“Pl--please,” she stuttered, feeling her climax bubbling closer to the surface.  She wanted it-- _needed_ to fly apart in their hands, and Steve stared down at her, smirking.  

 

His pace slowed down, as did Tony’s, and she barely choked back a sob of frustration as she felt the pleasure begin to ebb, lowering to a dull roar in her ears and a heavy thrum in her veins, begging to be released.  

 

“Oh no.  You’ve not been near good enough to get that, not yet,” Steve said, voice hot and soft in her ear as he bit the lobe just hard enough to make her whimper.  

 

They kept her like that for what felt like forever.  As she’d made them wait in anticipation for when they could find her, they made her wait to climax, switching positions whenever they felt things were getting too dull, or wanted to see just how far Natasha could be pushed, how hard they could make her struggle.  Tony had teased her clit for an endless amount of time, the both of them maintaining that if she came before she was allowed, she’d be lucky to walk again, and though the offer was tempting this was about trust.  About getting them to trust her, and her to trust them again.  Though mostly Steve.  

 

Finally, after Tony had spilled into her once more, shouting as his body spasmed and his mouth crashed against her throat, biting and marking her up before pulled away, Steve muttered in her ear that she could come.  Nothing felt as good as that, she was certain, and as his fingers pinched at her nipples, on her back beneath him with her legs up around his shoulders, she screamed as she came, whole body rigid with the release.  It set him off as well, Steve’s hips losing all rhythm as he pistoned into her and filled her up, fingers leaving bruises atop of the old ones from before, marking her as his.  As though the collar hadn’t been obvious enough.  

 

He rolled off of her as he finished, undoing the straps that they’d finally tied around her wrists,, and Tony returned with a washcloth for himself and them.  He might not have been big on the after care, but he did give a damn about personal hygiene.  After thanking Steve for the opportunity, and patting Natasha gently on the head, he retreated, leaving the pair of them alone.

 

The Captain wrapped his arms around Natasha after they’d both been cleaned off, nuzzling her neck in a strange, unfamiliar and yet _amazing_ show of affection.  She practically melted in his arms, grinning in spite of herself, the aftershocks of the orgasm still keeping her nerves on edge.  

 

“Sir?” she asked, voice soft and unsure.  

 

“Yes kitten?”

 

“Did you enjoy that?”  

 

His laugh was warm as he breathed against her, and she shuddered all the more for it.  “Yes, kitten.  I did.  Thank you.”  

 

She relaxed further in his arms, falling asleep to the thrum of his heart and the heat of his breath against her, unable to think of a better way to pass an afternoon.

 

And to think, they had a whole night ahead of them, too.

 

 


End file.
